


卡带卡片段合集

by 红月当空 (boloud)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boloud/pseuds/%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%88%E5%BD%93%E7%A9%BA
Summary: LFT搬运大多数无差，有一个卡带
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 【回村土】花吐症

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然本来想写原作病病感，结果成了上忍土设定，一下笔（用了这个梗）之后似乎不太一样了  
> 大概是因为想试试比较文艺（？）的吧（于是又在ooc【。  
> 来自问题：如果你的人物今晚就得死，而且来不及跟其他人说什么了，他最后悔的事是没跟谁说什么东西？为什么他一直没跟那人说？

我、明天，就要死去了——

将铺满神威空间冷硬石台的淡紫色毛球抛在身后，捂着嘴轻咳的带土回到了木叶。指缝间漏出的圆形花朵随着面罩的起伏飘落，接着又被跌跌撞撞的原主踩在脚下，渗出乳白色的液体。

紫色与白色，如同宇智波家族传统服饰一般的配色，在地上延绵出一条细细的小道，直到眼含泪光，穿着上忍服饰的尽头。

今晚的月色这么美丽，明天的团子那么美味，我却要死去了——

他感到鼻子酸酸的，前路都开始模糊，甚至因为闭着嘴而打起了嗝。

在岔路口迷茫着，花朵渐渐铺满脚下。

琳是最大的牵挂。

他向前抬起左脚却又缩回。

她已经有人照顾了。

温柔的男友，相处时她脸上的幸福表情不会骗人。

那么，我还有必要去见她吗，以这样不堪的姿态。

回自己的家？

左边的花朵安静地接受着重心移动的来回蹂躏，最终化为了干瘪的尸体。

一定会被卡卡西发现不对劲。

这可是会传染的病啊，我怎么能害了他呢。

他哭泣着，蹲下身抱膝将自己缩成了一朵云，一朵在无风的夜晚，打着嗝下雨的云。

卡卡西会照顾好自己的。

卡卡西有那么多同伴。

卡卡西能找到陪伴他一生的人的。

卡卡西……

卡卡西……

卡卡西。

琳只要幸福就好，但是卡卡西……

真不甘心啊……

他咬住了有着伤疤的下唇。

明明好不容易互相告白，连接吻都做过了，却无法和他继续共同生活。

想要没有任务的时候和他互道早安。

想要再次与他作为最佳搭档出任务。

想要每天吵吵闹闹为了甜咸而争论。

想要……

但是，我就要死了。

在这刚刚开始感受幸福的时间，我将要死去。

淡紫色的小花带着湿气从隙间被推搡出去，在两边画出了圆弧。

然后，乳白色汁液飚出的细微声从前方传来。

“你在这干什么。回家了，带土。”

他思念着的声音从头顶响起。

抿紧了双唇抬起脸，被遮住美丽黑点的半月直视着他。

我不想死。

好想能有更多时间和你呆在一起。

我还是喜欢着琳，但想要和你共度一生。

他想将未曾诉说过的话语在临终前告诉对方。

但一张开嘴，只有那花朵滚落。

“嗯？想要让我尝尝这个花吗？”

对方眼中带着笑意，变为了满月。

他拼命摇头，抵抗着却因哭泣显得无力。

黑痣嵌进了伤疤，喷出的温热鼻息与温度略高的潮湿脸庞，黑色与白色中和了紫色。

他瞪大了眼睛，不久后双眼又带上了湿度，身体也更无力。

乳白色变为了透明后，他的月亮再次遮住一半。

“那么，回家吧？”

眼睛也如月牙般的他说道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吐花梗，只有相爱的人亲吻才能治愈  
> 沼泽蓟，花语是陪伴，还帮助产乳  
> 兔子不会吐毛球sad就只能吐毛球一样的花啦


	2. 【原作向】他们合为了一体

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 清水文，包含“他们合为了一体”这句话。

其实十五分钟什么的是骗他们的。

当他变成十尾人柱力时，月之眼就已发动。

结束了。

一切都……结束了。

无论是活物，或者是秽土出的前代们，都已进入了那个世界。

他甚至将有着自我意识的白绝们的思维同样融入了月之眼。

战场上一片寂静，唯有白色的植物生长时的轻微摩擦声。

不过，还有一个例外——从神威空间中转移到此的他曾经的挚友卡卡西。

“……带、带土……？”

卡卡西不可置信地瞪大了双眼，就如同面具刚打碎，第一眼见到他时一样。

“来吧，卡卡西”漂浮在空中的他摊开双手，“到那个世界去……”抬起头看着那空中的红月，露出一丝疲惫，“在月之眼里不会再有痛苦，我和琳也会陪着你的……”

卡卡西垂下眼敛沉默半晌，说道：“不，带土。”他抬起头直直地盯着带土，一转手腕便已握住苦无，脚下发力冲向半空，“即使只有我一个人，也要阻止你！”

双手交替发出带着起爆符的忍具用于迷惑与改变方向，他从上方发起攻击。

利用距离与自身重量而加大雷切的威力撕开防御，然后依靠炸裂对其全身进行攻击，使得无论是谁都无法防御的优秀计划。

但是。

但是他还是小看了求道玉。

无论是忍具还是雷切，在碰到那黑色物质时就消失了。

若非他反应快，而带土并没有追击，或许他也已经不在世上。

然后，他就被锡杖轰向地面。

“真可惜啊卡卡西。”缓缓走近的带土嘴角向下，看着卡卡西被白色的植物包裹，直到变为与其他相同的蛹。

整个世界，合为了一体。


	3. 原作向

岁月是把温柔的刀，割裂一切。 

旗木卡卡西已无法回忆起年少时与宇智波带土斗嘴的情形，四战时震惊、痛心以及动摇的情感也变为了能够平淡诉说的历史。 

一十三岁的带土与三十一岁的带土笑容重叠，在这年龄已近三倍于他的男人眼中未曾改变。 

完成了挚友所托，带领木叶走向和平年代，如今早已退位的六代目火影自认不过是一个意外地平安活到退休的老人，每日除了生活必须之外所能做的也只有回忆过去。 

在他的记忆中，年少时诉说着伙伴重要性的少年带土，与四战时并肩作战的中年带土，以及最后，以少年时代的外貌进行告别的带土渐渐融为一体，与十八年间的各种情报共同展现出了带土的一生。 

教科书上由多人要求而修改的总结说他虽然作恶多端，但最终幡然醒悟，帮助众人拯救世界。有的孩子将其作为偶像，希望能变得和他一样厉害。但要是让卡卡西来说，更情愿他从未开眼，平安地活到现在，成为一个比他更老一些的老头，甚至还能逗逗博人和佐良娜的孩子。 

但那不过是他的愿望。一位老人永远无法实现的愿望。


	4. 【回村土】游戏角色的创建理由

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 琳提及

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps4的新忍出击而来的奇怪东西  
> 写作宇智波逻辑读作傻吊搞笑脑洞【。   
> 大家都开开心心的回村土设定，不要在意什么游戏封面是子世代也在的，鸣人都火影了，假装是四代目时代，嗯

如果是琳的话……他想。 

如果是琳的话，一定犹如年少时一样，有着一双温柔的大眼睛，阳光照射过来，能看到如蜜糖般剔透的棕色。当她笑起来时如浸蜜甜，但当她认真或是生气起来时，却又如坠入寒冰。 

她的声音毫无意外地阳光而温柔，嘴角同样也总是缀着笑意，即使在对战中自己本身赢得了胜利，也将会对对方进行鼓励。 

“但这不是你创建了一个成年男性角色的理由。”躺在沙发上瞥了眼电视屏幕的卡卡西将视线转回亲热天堂，说道。 

“卡卡西。”带土忽然将头后仰，靠在沙发坐垫上向上看着他一脸认真，“你会希望重要的人受伤吗。” 

“……当然不会。”似乎想起了什么，卡卡西将头转向了另一侧。 

“那你会想让别人知道某个重要的人有多好吗？” 

“……可能？”使用同居人的外貌创建女性角色的内测玩家迟疑着表达了肯定。 

“这不就对了嘛。”似乎解决了一道难题般，带土点点头将注意力放回了游戏内。 

“但是这要是让琳知道的话……”对搭档的技术存疑的白发上忍盯着对方的发旋说道，“我觉得这游戏机是保不住了。” 

“琳这么温柔肯定没问题的！”刺刺的头发摇晃着在皮质沙发上摩擦出沙沙的声响，“而且——”带土拖长音说道，“我还有她的男友帮忙呢！” 

不知是该先吐槽木叶新一代暴力院士被称为温柔，还是询问对方会如何帮忙的卡卡西最终伸出手摸了摸带土的短发。 

“对了。”卡卡西忽然出声，“那你为什么不用老师或者我的？” 

“……那样撞脸肯定很多。而且那可是有琳的OK绷的花纹诶？当然要用吧？”


	5. 为什么

“为什么？”   
他问。   
「犹如鱼在水中，鸟倦归巢，日出日落，海水涨退，我爱你同样是不变的真理。」   
小说中的男主人公回答道。   
“不为什么。”   
男人用书本遮住覆着面罩的半边脸，双眼弯成月牙，吐出了答案。


	6. 【原作向】

“请叙述你的一生，禁止提到生人。”

面前的死神说。

他张了张嘴，最终没有说话。

卡卡西。没错，当然又是卡卡西。在叙述宇智波带土的一生时，若是不提琳或者卡卡西，又怎么能完整呢。他想。

琳已经安心地去转世了，现在只剩下卡卡西，成为了六代目火影的卡卡西，作为宇智波带土与世界最后连接的卡卡西。

因为他，宇智波带土才会开眼，也因为他，谁也不是的男人终究无法斩断与世界的联系。

如果不能提到他，自己还能说什么呢。带土思考着。谋略必定不是对方想要听到的，至于曾经错误的理念更不用提。

原来，一直都是他。带土感叹。


	7. 【原作向】旗木卡卡西的看法

旗木卡卡西是怎么看待宇智波带土的？

木叶的六代目大人会告诉你，他们曾经是队友，但后来宇智波带土掀起了四战，他危害到了世界，已经不再是曾经的他，对此自己感到很抱歉。

木叶的稻草人会说，无论为何，他都是世界的敌人，我必须杀了他。

而旗木卡卡西则会弯起眉眼，糊弄过去。队友，伙伴，或者如同带土所说的，挚友？少年时的情愫经过十八年的发酵，早已无法言明。

在继承他的意志后将自己完全改变，在遇到误入歧途的他后不仅为了村子，也为了清醒后的他不会因自己造成的破坏感到愈加痛苦而阻止他，即使他差点毁灭了世界却依旧希望他能够活下来。

啊啊，那是爱吧。在无人的深夜，旗木卡卡西自言自语。

但是，到底是怎样的爱？连他自己都不知晓。

那么，宇智波带土又是怎么看待旗木卡卡西的呢？

他一定很讨厌我。旗木卡卡西想。在学校里就欺负他，成为了队长之后还害他被压在了巨石下，甚至没遵守承诺保护好琳，多年见面后就想杀了他。

但是。

但是他清醒后还愿与自己一起战斗，称呼自己为挚友，而且再一次……再一次从死神手中拯救了自己。

所以他应该也没有那么讨厌我吧。他想。


	8. 【现代】黑道AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16年生贺  
> 设定为黑道两人及偶像琳（提及）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 土又是可爱仔土性格，老卡性格……大概是比小时候软，但还算比较冷的类型，又比现在耿直（？）没那么瞻前顾后

木叶组若众宇智波带土，今天也感到十分心塞。

先不论平时帮衬的店内小姐姐们的冷淡，作为偶像的青梅竹马同样不见踪影。

不过要说的话，也并不是完全没有人陪——

“啊啊！可恶为什么会是你啦！”他两手撑在桌子上，挠着睡醒后仅用手梳理了一下的炸毛，看着面前的饮料抱怨道。

“……所以我不是请你吃寿司了吗。”坐在他对面，戴着口罩的白发男子一手支着下巴抬眼看向他。

“虽然我们的确是兄弟，但总觉得有什么陷阱在等着我！”带土看向与自己一同在孤儿院长大，又一同进入极道、喝过兄弟盃的卡卡西说道。

“不想吃的话就算了。”拿下口罩，从传送带上拿下秋刀鱼，卡卡西垂下眼。

“谁说不想吃了——”带土用筷子搅着面前的酱油，接着转过头偏向传送带，“只是感觉有点奇怪嘛——”他拿下一盘豆皮寿司，“你竟然请我吃寿司什么的……”

“你真的不记得今天是什么日子了吗带土。”

“嗯……？不是琳的出道日……也不是我们进组的日子……”他将寿司咽下，头微微抬起回忆着。

卡卡西塌下肩膀，将一个包装精美的盒子放在桌上：“生日快乐，带土。”

“诶、”他呆了呆，“什、什么？”拿过正方形的礼物，“想、想不到你这家伙还不错嘛！”

“不、这是琳为你准备的。”卡卡西双手撑在桌上微微站起，身子前倾，将双唇附于带土之上。

“这才是我的。”放开后看着对方通红的脸颊，他微笑着说道。“在这条路上，不知道什么时候就会有生命危险。我觉得如果不告诉你我的心意的话，之后一定会后悔。所以，你的答案？”


	9. 【原作向】【卡带】监禁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坏掉的卡，恢复自我后的土，完全ooc中的自我满足片段而已，我承认变态的是我！  
> 只是忽然想到于是完全随性写下来，可读性为0，并且不太可能再去重修得好一点

“该吃饭了，带土。”将御神袍丢在沙发上，卡卡西打开了卧室的门。

四战战犯宇智波带土，虽然后期以自己的牺牲帮助七班拯救了世界，但其罪行不可饶恕。从慰灵碑上除名，或是被作为反派编入历史教学书都无可厚。不过作为一个已死之人，后人对其的任何评论都和他没有任何关系。

然而命运捉人，在离开卡卡西的身体后，他并没有到达那个世界。回过神来时，他在一个非常熟悉的地方——寂寥、黑暗而冷硬的神威空间。

啊，果然像我这种人，最好的归宿就是在这里慢慢消失吧。

看着自己愈发苍白，甚至变得有些透明的手，带土露出一个自嘲的笑容。

然后，在消失之前的某天，他忽然感到了一阵波动。并非普通的查克拉带来的感觉，更像是在与卡卡西并肩作战时所感受到的连通。

即使接受了孤独的命运，他依旧想要活下去。于是，依靠着那股能量，他使用了“神威”。

“带、带土……？”一个与上次相遇时没有任何改变的声音在身后响起。

“……”打量一番房屋，带土转过了身。

相较木叶的单身公寓大上几分，用玻璃隔开的餐厅与厨房交接处，一个熟悉却又略微陌生的忍者站在那里瞪大了双眼。

“……哟。”他抬手打了个招呼。

下一秒，脖子便被架上了苦无，白发忍者声音冷酷：“不管你是谁，能想到用他的样貌让我放松警惕值得赞赏。但你也应该知道，他已经死了。”

“我可是把你当做挚友的啊，你就这样欢迎我吗笨卡卡？”他叫出了只有两人知道的名字。

“……带土？”对方迟疑了一下，“不对，他……”

对于走在生死边缘的他们来说，这已经是一个很大的破绽。带土瞬间侧身躲过刀刃，向后出拳。对方虽然疑惑了一秒，但反应同样迅速。他低头躲过右拳，苦无向前刺去迫使带土一个后翻拉开了距离。

“不愧是你。”带土微笑着抹去脖子上的血痕，“我回来了。”

惊讶、喜悦、不可置信，还有别的一些什么情愫在那双属于卡卡西自己的眼中混杂着，带土无法知晓。

最终，卡卡西如无法握住一般丢下苦无，慢慢向前伸出手，跨出几步抱住了他，“欢迎回来。”他的声音闷闷的。

但是，为什么会变成现在这样呢？是哪里出错了？

双手束缚在身后，脸向下被侧丢在柔软床垫上，眼前一片黑暗的带土迷迷糊糊地想着，因难受而无意识地蜷起身体，却令脚上的链条发出了声响。

“不要动哦带土。”卡卡西的声音温柔，如同对待易碎品一般小心翼翼，“不吃饭可不行。”

将带土抱起靠在自己肩膀上，卡卡西舀起一勺粥吹了吹，“啊——”将勺子送到了带土嘴边。

然而即使无法使用查克拉，因药物作用全身无力甚至隐秘处有着难以启齿的空虚感，带土还是将嘴抿得紧紧的。

“这可不是个好孩子该做的。我生气了哦？”声音依旧温柔，卡卡西的语气却冷了下来。他捏住带土的下巴，将勺子中剩余的粥倒入他口中。

“呜！”带土挣扎着却无法逃脱。

“再来一些吧？”用同样的方法，带土将整碗粥喝了下去，他的眼角也因为呛到而微微泛红。

然后，床垫微微反弹，卡卡西起身将他放平又翻了过去。

一阵悉悉索索的声音过后，带土因手腕上触碰到的冰凉缩了缩。

“不要动……”卡卡西的声音从头顶传来，“今天的这个，似乎会让你感觉更好呢。”针头刺破了皮肤，“能放大一切感受，让你更灵敏，是个好东西吧，带土？”

回答他的只有没能忍住的略带色情的哼哼声与因膝盖互相摩擦着带动的锁链的声音。

“似乎开始生效了啊。”带着一丝笑意，卡卡西慢慢解开了他双手的束缚，却在其想要触碰自己的下半身时拉过来双手和在一起绑在正上方的床头。

“为什么……”带土咬牙吞下呻吟问道。

“嗯？什么？”卡卡西抚摸着他脊柱上的伤痕，从脖子到尾骨，然后恶作剧地将手放在大腿内侧摩挲。

“唔。”带土闷在床单中发出了声音。

“不需要忍耐，带土。”欺身附上，卡卡西一手压在带土身下轻轻抚摸胸前的突起，另一手则在屁缝边缘感受着带土较低的温度。

被胸前的快感冲击着，感受着来自后方的炙热，带土转过脸嘴角带着一丝光亮：“为……嗯……为什么……唔……这么……对我……哼……我们……唔、我们不是……朋友么……”

“嗯。所以我不想再次失去带土了哦。”拉下面罩后又将手放回臀部，卡卡西用嘴堵住了对方的询问。


	10. 【回村土】关于一个游戏的讨论

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分忍路设定  
> 最后高兴捅一捅（？

卡卡西回到家时，带土在玩Canaan。

那是最近流行起来的一个改编自小说的同名网页游戏。操作十分简单，只要安排好了队列即可。战斗时可以自己控制使用技能时间，同样也可以电脑自动。游戏中最重要的并非什么控制技术，而是拥有的角色以及配合的被动技能连击。

带土虽然因为常常出任务并不经常玩，不是什么排名前百的玩家，但至少也算得上名号。而他参加的公会则与那个佣兵组织“晓”同名，据说正是他的侄子宇智波鼬所在的那个组织。至于他为什么会参加，似乎是某次来木叶参观时“晓”的首领与其志趣相投，知道他玩这个游戏后马上加了他。

“你这次任务结束得好快？又在玩这个了么……”卡卡西换上拖鞋走进房间，将脱下的马甲叠好放在沙发把手上，从后面环住带土凑近看着屏幕，“所以到底是有多喜欢这个游戏……”

“大概也不是特别喜欢，”带土目不转睛地看着屏幕，“就是打开了顺手做做任务的类型。”

“嗯。那这里是怎么回事？”卡卡西指指左下角的交流提示。

虽然有着世界与系统消息穿插其中，但公会消息占了大部分，内容不外乎烧烧烧一类。

“啊！说到这个！”带土一脸愉快，“我抽到了据说超难得的一个伙伴！”

卡卡西放开带土站起，挪动一下靠在桌上，将手肘搁在腿上拿出书：“这样。恭喜你。”

“说起来你知道这个游戏原作的设定吗？真的很有趣！”让游戏自动继续着，带土转过脸看向卡卡西。

“啊啊”卡卡西看着亲热天堂心不在焉地回答，“是说小说吗？”

“没错就是小说。”

“嗯、是怎么样的？” 

“大概是叫做神乃的阴阳师和她的伙伴们在阴阳院剩下的人的帮助下……”

“带土，你至少应该先说背景吧……”放下书，卡卡西用露在外面的一只眼睛表现出了无奈。

“好……”他顿了顿，“设定上是几百年前的时代，那时候有超度妖怪的阴阳师，也有无论怎样就将不应存在之物的灵魂粉碎的结界师。阴阳师们觉得结界师所作所为完全错误，便实施了‘灵魂拯救计划’。

“虽是这么说，却只是普通地杀死结界师们。虽然看起来更厉害，但阴阳师们的式神体力或是精力都更加充沛，于是结界师近乎灭亡。”

“总觉得这个设定……”

“是吧，和某些被屠杀的血缘界限氏族有些相似。”

“的确是有点。于是小说时间的设定呢？”

“在这之后的百年，或是更少。”

“离得可真近……”卡卡西轻声说道。

皱着眉，带土瞪大眼睛看着他：“不对呀、笨蛋卡卡西，你先听我说啦！这个背景感觉和主题没有特别大的关系！虽然主角的确有个结界师伙伴。”

“好好，你说。”

“反正就是在那之后，小说开始之前，世界上渐渐出现一个‘朋友’为首的组织，而普通人界与阴阳院高层也被称为‘友民党’的‘朋友’们控制。作为阴阳院天才的主角的舅舅与他的伙伴阻止‘朋友’们毁灭世界，却被诬陷为造成那个后果的犯人，而且她的舅舅贤知还失踪了……神乃她被伙伴们抚养长大，被当作最后的希望。啊说起来，其实感觉比例似乎和五大忍村与晓的人员比例很像呢。”

“……你又和弥颜、鸠助讨论一些奇怪的东西了么。”

“哪里奇怪了？不是真的很像么？”

“是是。”

“然后最神奇的一点！是其实‘朋友’是贤知幼时的小伙伴，而且‘朋友’所做的一切都是按照他们小时候写的一个‘预言书’来的。”

“……那个‘朋友’到底为什么会这样？”

“即使是你也猜不到了吧？”带土洋洋得意，“据说是因为他的妹妹被卷入结界师的复仇，后来没有及时受到治疗死了。他本来是想用超能力赚钱来治妹妹的病的，却被阴阳院认为是使用阴阳术收下学习。”

“呃，据说？”

“因为我还没有看嘛！”

“不过这个反派的设定为什么感觉特别没有逻辑……”

“我也这么觉得。虽然失去了妹妹，但她永远能留在记忆中。他的身边还有那么多伙伴呢！”

“没错，还有那么多伙伴呢……”


	11. 【演员梗】错字1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 手癌有时候会是助力←这样的脑洞【。

已经是二月十日的晚上十一点多，带土依旧在不停地看手机。

在二十几个小时前的零点，微博上已经有许多个祝福他的粉丝，几个晚睡或是时差的朋友也发来了祝福短信。他也难得等到快凌晨还没有睡觉，却没有等到最想看的。

一天，照片、图片、MAD，他一个也没转，但是都收藏了下来。

已经五十分了。看着自己从个位变成三位数的收藏，他闷闷地放下手机，将头埋在枕中打了几拳。

五十八分，手机震动一下，他赶忙拿起来点开。

那是一个三分钟前的艾特提醒。

“@ 旗木卡卡西V：生日快乐@ 宇智波带土”

下面的图点开后，是一个大蛋糕，剧场的伙伴们一同拿着。

“@ 宇智波带土V：你一定是最好一个了。”转发完，时间也到了零点。道一声晚安，他便带着笑容进入了睡眠。

早上醒来，打开手机便被消息提醒数吓到。虽然他通常只看关注人以及原创的艾特，但一般也不会有那么多。

琳以及另一些同期不知为何说着被闪瞎了，而更有人用两人各种剧里的截图拼成了一张初次演出时的亲密照片。

所以到底是怎么回事……？他疑惑地翻着手机。

接着，他看到了在零点卡卡西回的一条：“既然最好的话，愿意和我在一起吗？”

现在说只是错字会不会太晚了……正在纠结中，白绝打来了电话。

“小祖宗欸，下次要爆什么能不能先吱一声？我们这下完全没有准备。”

“要、要什么准备啦！”他心虚地喊道，“反正要不就诚实地说不小心打错字了嘛！”

“不管本来是不是只是错字，这样对形象可不好。而且……”他顿了顿，“这么多人面前卡卡西都这么问了，拒绝了以后多尴尬……你心里对到底他是怎么想的？当初你在家可是念叨‘笨卡卡’比‘琳’还勤快。”

“那、那个只是因为是对手嘛！啊啊啊真是的烦死了，要不就答应好了！”带土红着脸，抱着枕头用自暴自弃般的语气说道。

“那么，你知道他对你的想法，明白自己对他的感受了吗？”

“……诶、啥？”

“……你还真是不开窍，也亏得有卡卡西这么聪明的人喜欢你。”


	12. 【演员梗】错字2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 手癌有时候会是助力←这样的脑洞【。

戏杀青后，带土迎来了一段难得的休假，可惜其他人的戏份还没完成，他只能独自一人到国外旅游。本应在二月出头便回去，却因某些原因而耽搁。生日到来时，他还在旅馆里看着旧电影。

手机不停地震动，看着一条条“生日快乐”才想起，「啊，已经是十号了」。

他认真地回复，翻完却发现某个人没有给他发信息。

「这家伙也会忘记转换时间吗。」抱着嘲笑的心态，带土看了看日本时间，却发现整点早已过去，那边已是开工时间。

「……哼。忘记了吗。」他撇撇嘴，略带失落地平躺在床上，慢慢地睡着了。

接下来的一天，他吃甜品时都有些心不在焉，原本非常期待着的音乐会也觉得曲子有那么些不协调，直到晚上躺在旅馆中，他依旧闷闷不乐。

在快要睡着时，手机“嗡嗡”地响起，亮起的正是“那家伙”的名字。

【生日快乐，带土^_^】

“这也有点太晚了吧？”他抱怨着，手上输入不停，【你一定是最好一个了o(￣ヘ￣o＃)】

发出去后他便发现打错了字。还未把解释发出，对方就打了一个电话过来。

接起后“喂”了一声，“怎么了”还没问出口，那边便劈头盖脑地说了句[我是最好一个的话，你愿意和我在一起吗带土？]

“……诶？太、太突然了吧？”

[那么、你愿意吗？]

沉默到对方都快绝望了，带土把头埋在膝盖间，声音闷闷的：“好吧。看在你这么诚恳的份上……”

[好。那就等你回来了。]不给他继续说的机会，对面轻快地说道。

“我大后天就回来了，你看着办吧。”

[嗯，小山进还是黑船？]

“想吃生八桥。”

[我最近正好学了。不过如果尝了觉得不好吃的话等你回来我们就去京都。]

所以说，恋爱真是神奇的东西，能让一个讨厌甜食的人陪一个噬甜如命的人到处品尝，甚至学做各种甜品。


	13. 【演员梗】困

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很困的时候有过（自己觉得）笑得很蠢的一会会时间，脑子里一片空白，感觉可能就和finch吃了致幻剂之后表现出的一样【甚  
> #太困了自己在说什么都会不知道，第二天又完全想不起来#那种感觉【。

面对着布丁，带土已经好几分钟没有动过了。

平常，他虽然也要用好几分钟才下勺，但他会在布丁上用勺子磨啊磨，或是轻轻地敲一敲看布丁的抖动，但从来没有一动不动。他的手搁在桌上，似乎连勺子也快拿不动，闭着眼睛，头也一点一点的。

最终他手上的勺子掉在桌上发出了清脆的声响，他猛地抬头，拿起勺子，快速地将布丁吃完，转身又拿起剧本放在腿上，口中窃窃嗦嗦地念着什么。但之前的状态延续到了阅读剧本时。他刚读了两行，头便又一点一点的，嘴里所说不成句子。

"带、带土……"推推他，卡卡西轻声说，“已经第五天了，好好休息一下吧，你的重拍部分还早呢，不急。”

微微眯起眼睛，带土笑了起来，左右摇晃着合上剧本，看着卡卡西：“那我就在这里睡一会好啦。”便向外挪了挪屁股，斜过身将头抵在椅背上。

“啊等等……”卡卡西又轻拍了他两下，“带土，去床上睡吧？休息好了才能更好工作啊。”

“那你会来吗？”依旧挂着迷迷糊糊的奇怪笑容，连话语都带上了略微鼻音，带土问道。

“你……想要我和你一起吗……”

“当然啦！”带土笑得和平时无差，“笨卡卡最近的戏也挺多的，没有休息好吧？来来来我陪你睡觉去。”

叹了一口气，卡卡西略微无奈地说道：“好吧，那就睡觉去吧带土。”

“嗯，走。”带土伸出一只手。

“？”卡卡西看着他。

“拉我起来呀——”黏在一起的词显得糯糯的，拉长音时带土甚至闭上了眼睛。

用死鱼眼看着他是不会有回应的。卡卡西乖乖认命，用力把带土拉起，却想不到他顺势靠在自己身上，还说“有你带路我就不看啦——”

“你啊……”卡卡西用手环住，将他带到床上掖好被子，“晚安，带土。”

“晚安笨卡卡……”含含糊糊地回答着，还未说完带土便沉入了梦乡。


	14. 消沉土

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 即使是最阳光的少年也会有阴郁（？）的时候

吸气——呼气——睁大眼睛——平稳情绪——

好了。

咽下唾液，露出一个灿烂的微笑，然后在调整护目镜时悄悄擦了下眼角。

在鼻塞后停止用嘴呼吸使他感到窒息，但他没有资格抱怨。

早就知道并非第一顺位。

总是别人的“应急方案”。

在其他人无法共同行动时的“应急方案”。

虽然看似与同学们打得火热，但他明白的，那不过是表面。

无论是孤儿还是吊车尾，拣出一个便完全可以成为被孤立的原因了，更别说他两者兼备。

有时候也请先想到我吧……明明你也知道我多喜欢多擅长那方面——有时候想这样抱怨，却明白与他们并未到达如此亲近的程度。

琳是女孩子，虽然关系很好但总不能麻烦她。

至于卡卡西……

被众星捧月的他不会明白的，即使同为孤儿。

有意义吗？

我的存在有意义吗？

我对谁来说有意义吗？

不知道。

完全不明白。

为什么活着到现在为止根本无法理解。

啊啊那消失也无所谓吧？

即使消失了，也不会有人发现。

即使未出席，也不会有人好奇。

即使死去了，也不会有人在意。

既然如此，那我为何还未死去呢？

是啊为什么呢？

他思考了起来。

认真地思考。

因为没有被杀啊，仅此而已。

只要被杀了，没有意义的我也就会死了吧。

那么为什么不试试自杀呢？

是啊，自杀就好了嘛。

即使没有人杀，我也是可以死的。

他掐住了自己的脖子。

两只手用力地掐住了自己的脖子。

脉搏在指间跳动。

呼吸时脖子在指腹收缩。

吞咽时喉结在掌中蠕动。

鼻子发麻，喉咙发痒，眼睛有种将要流泪的感觉。

这不是和要哭了似的吗？

他露出一个嘲讽的苦涩笑容，卸下力道，任由自己因难受而咳嗽得简直要流泪。

果然，自己还是无法下手的。

即使没有意义，依旧是想活着的啊。

快乐地活着。

被谁在意地活着。

被谁需要地活着。


	15. 【现代】伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被爱而变得能爱人了的孩子

卡卡西有一个特异功能，他受的伤不久就会消失，不会留下任何痕迹。  
无论是多大的伤，不一会就会好了。  
他从记事起就被父亲告知了这件事。  
至于父亲是怎么发现这件事的，或许是因为他小时候父亲不小心把开水溅到了他身上，在急急忙忙拿来药膏后却发现本应留下疤痕的脖子上没有任何红肿。  
“说不定有天使在守护你呢。要好好对待自己的超能力啊卡卡西”父亲摸摸他的头，微笑着说。  
而有着“天使守护”的卡卡西，却在父亲死后陷入了对死亡的狂热中。

没有人爱着我。  
我想死啊。  
为什么我会有这种能力呢？  
让我死吧。  
他这么在心中哀嚎。  
于是，他试过许多自杀的方法。  
在那过程中，做任何事都提不起劲的他找到了能令自己兴奋的感觉。  
在割腕后血流失的过程中，在跳楼坠落的过程中，他得到了快感。  
死不了真是不错啊。  
他带着这样的心态，以第一名的成绩进入了高中。  
高中生的他依旧用自杀缓解着压力，直到他有了其他兴趣。  
那是一只黑色的不知品种的猫。  
初见时，卡卡西刚从三楼跃下，在磨损了的带血的衣服外披上校服准备回家。  
而黑猫便那么直直地躺在花坛里，流着血，被几个小孩丢石头。  
赶走了孩子，他上前抱起那只甚至还骨折了的动物，带去了宠物医院。  
“还好不严重，静静修养一段时间就好。”宠物医院的医生，同班同学琳的父亲这样说道。  
因为医院里无法提供空位，卡卡西便把它带回了家。

被他起名采恬的黑猫的出现，使他改变了许多。  
“卡卡西最近开朗了许多啊，我也更能放心了。”父亲的好友自来也做客时这么感叹，连一同来的波风夫妇也点头赞同。  
他微笑着表示并没有这回事，却惊觉自己最近的确连自杀的次数也减少了。要问为什么的话，或许是常常受伤的采恬总需要他的照顾吧。  
就这样，他与那只捡回来的猫共同生活着。  
直到那天。

他抱着采恬，撑着雨伞走在路上，因为天太暗而没有看到那辆驶来的卡车。  
在被撞倒前，他的心中想的却是“啊，我还没给它买猫粮呢”。  
紧紧护住怀里的采恬，他就这样飞了出去。  
黑暗中，他却看到了一个带着护目镜的少年，对他说：“笨蛋卡卡西，以后我没法保护你了啊，别再想要自杀了！”  
一瞬间他什么都明白了。  
为什么采恬的脖子上有一块秃了，为什么每次他自杀后采恬总会有类似的伤出现，为什么采恬身上伤痕累累……  
因为那是带土啊，是前世便决定了要保护他，同时现世也做到了的带土啊。  
啊原来我是被爱着的，是被这样爱着的——  
卡卡西哭泣着，笑了起来。

六年后，得到青少年心理健康博士学位的卡卡西在那小小的坟前放下一束天蓝葵，默默鞠躬离开。


	16. 【演员梗】不甜的甜品是异端

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抹茶这个东西，真的好苦啊

哦还是抹茶。  
是的，全部都是抹茶。  
果然不应该让咸党选甜品店的。   
带土吃着抹茶白玉丸子这么想着。

“卡卡西……这个一点也不甜。”  
吃了一口抹茶霜淇淋，他终于忍不住抱怨。  
“鉴于你最近糖分的摄入量过高，我想的确需要不是那么甜又能满足你吃甜品欲望的食物。你想再被斑先生揍，并且在拍摄新剧之前完全禁止吃甜食减肥吗？”卡卡西吃了一口松饼，一脸认真，“再说这家店的抹茶不是挺不错的吗？”   
“我才不怕他呢……”又舀了一勺冰淇淋，带土嘟囔。

明明离那家店不远就有一个全芒果的甜品店。  
就算不能吃芒果，去再旁边那家普通的甜品店点草莓啦哈密瓜啦之类的也好啊。  
带土喝完牛奶躺在床上愤恨地想着。  
“……卡卡西。”忽然他叫了声另一张床上的那人。  
卡卡西从书中抬起头，“嗯？怎么了？”  
“好像吃了抹茶和牛奶之后我现在有点想吐。”  
“呜哦你这是孕吐反应吗带土？几个月了？”对方开着玩笑回答。  
果然我讨厌抹茶。  
带土想。


	17. 【原作向】梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 学习腐镜文风

我做梦了。

我偶尔做梦了。

不是我独自一人的梦。

自己没有被压在石头下、琳也没有死、被所有人爱着的、愉快地笑着的梦。

但是这是幻想，从睡梦中一睁开眼睛的话，一切都消失了。

谁也不在。

我明白的。

我不在木叶。

琳死了。

卡卡西在墓碑前自责。

这就是现实。

想要回到过去。

想要回到木叶。

想要大家活着。

我每天这么叫喊着，哭泣着。

声嘶力竭地哭着。

但是，谁也没有出现。

就如同没有人存在一般，谁也没出现。

“……”

所以我渐渐地不再哭喊了。

不再说想回到过去了。

不再说、但并非就不想了。

并不是不想回去。

并不是放弃成为火影的梦想。

但是，即使这样，也已经回不去了。

自我封闭在独自一人的壳中，为了不再受伤，无数层、无数层，建起墙壁。

然后慢慢地、慢慢地，对一切冷漠。

装疯卖傻着，不再交出真心。

即使谁有着与曾经的我相同的信念，我也无视。

即使谁说着我们是同伴，为了战斗波及我而道歉，我也无视。

然后最终，学会了无视一切。

因为若是重视起了什么，将来失去时就会越悲伤。

“……”

所以我，和一切东西保持着距离。

放弃了和他人交心。

因为接触越深，受伤越深。

因为接触越深，伤人越深。

“……”

即使这样，偶尔也会做梦。

在梦中的我，爱着存在。

在梦中的我，和卡卡西是最佳搭档。

在梦中的我，成为了火影。

“……”

总是哭泣着醒来。

原以为眼泪已经流干了，但我总在梦中哭泣着。

好弱小。

非常弱小。

最后，不管怎样欺骗自己，还是想要被关注。

谁来看着我、谁来看着我、谁来看着我，我的心这样呐喊着。

但是这一切都被扑杀了。

“……”

我们不过是造物主的玩物吧。

为了观测人类在极限情况下将会如何而存在的玩物。

为了发生的一切，怨恨着。

怨恨着没有赶上的自己。

怨恨着将他们派出去的木叶。

怨恨着不变的忍者制度。

怨恨着这个令他们不得不做出选择的世界。

“极大的爱，将会产生极大的恨。”

我啊，曾经是那么地爱着这个世界。

于是，如今的我，是那样地恨着这个世界。

一切都毫无意义了。

与曾经的我有着相同信念的他们死去毫无意义。

说着我们是伙伴的他们死去毫无意义。

毫无意义。

等完成了月之眼之后，一切就都将归来。

琳会温柔地笑着，为受伤的人包扎。

卡卡西依旧会一脸臭屁，却与我配合默契。

想要成为火影的我，会努力实现目标。

想创造爱与和平的他们，会幸福地活着、开心地笑着，扩大着佣兵团。

我也将会与他们，与弥颜、小南、迪达拉、与晓的大家，成为伙伴，每天吵吵闹闹地、愉快地度过。


	18. 原作向

一旦死去，就再也不会失去什么了。

这就是死亡的起点。

宇智波带土被压在大石下时，以为这就是结局了。

作为想要成为火影的水门班的宇智波带土的结局。

但是，他从黑暗中苏醒过来。

那位自称宇智波斑的怪脾气老人救了他。

然后，他便为了再次回到伙伴中间开始了复健。

那时的带土，依旧是那个充满着希望的孩子。

这却并非是斑所乐见的。

于是，悲剧产生了——

带土哭喊着，哀嚎着，却无法阻止。

他哭喊着，却只能看着琳倒下。

他哀嚎着，那代表着不幸的万花筒开启却无法改变任何事。

宇智波带土死了。

那流着血泪的，不过是一个亡灵。

「呵。」

亡灵用沙哑的声音说道。

「这个世界……」

他带起兜帽。

「是地狱。」

拥抱着自己的光，离开了。

******************************

复活之时所准备的，便是死去。

在近二十年后，宇智波带土复活了。

接着，他便做好了再次失去的准备。

「不要急着过来哦。」

那个与少年时期笑容无二的男人，如自己所说一般，壮烈地死去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后写得一股狗尾续貂感残念【。


	19. 原作向

疼痛袭来。

原来，我还能感受到疼痛么……

他在面具下露出一个自嘲的笑容。

然后，他无视那肩上的伤口，将双手放在脑袋上，

用那奇特的夸张语调说道，

「诶呀阿飞好怕怕~忍者怎么都这样啦！什么都不说就攻上来了——」

他沉下了声，

「既然这样，那就应该同样有被偷袭的觉悟吧。」

树枝长出，纯白的颜色染上了红。

他继续慢慢地走着。

而那伤，则已复原，徒留衣物上的缺口。


	20. 【原作向】中秋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个中秋回忆

和之前十六年一般，今年的中秋他依旧是一个人度过的。

抬头看看那个月亮，如果是红色的话是不是会更好呢？

他这么想到，然后摇摇头。

那不过是一个幻术，辉夜姬为了制造白绝欺骗他们而留下的空想。

手边的两杯茶都已微凉，“啊该吃月饼了……”他自言自语着，拿起一个月饼咬下。

“唔……果然我还是不太喜欢这种甜的东西呢。”

他拿起水灌了一口，思绪飘远——

少年时期的他在父亲死后变成了与带土一般的孤儿。

曾经最喜爱的中秋同样也变成了讨厌的节日之一。

但是，或许也并不是那么讨厌……

听着“咚咚”的敲门声，年幼的卡卡西想到。

他跳下沙发，打开门，用死鱼眼望着自己的同桌：“干嘛？”

带土的脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，晃了晃手上拿着的礼盒，“你看！”他说，“富岳大哥给了我一盒月饼。想想你这家伙大概不会自己去买所以我勉为其难地拿来和你一起分享啦！”

卡卡西看了看对方一脸“快感谢我吧”的表情，“嘁”了一声，“有这个时间不如去练习吧。我可不想某些人到时候连毕业考试都通不过啊。”

“哼笨蛋卡卡西！”带土一手叉腰，眼睛瞪得大大的，“我这可是好心呀！要知道……”

“你进不进来？不进来就再见了。”卡卡西打断了他的话，转身走向厨房。

带土呆了一呆，“啊、我进来咯……？”他脱下鞋规规矩矩地放好，将礼盒放在桌上然后坐下。

“喂笨卡卡你在干什么？”等了一会，带土向厨房张望着问道。

“马上就好……你再等一下。”

“卡卡西——卡卡西——笨蛋卡卡西——你到底在干什么啦——”似乎等得不耐烦了，带土“咚咚咚”地走了过去。

然后他看见那个天才踩在板凳上，踮着脚正在往茶壶里倒水。

“呜、呜哦？”带土被这个奇怪的画面吓了一跳，“卡、卡卡西你还专门泡茶了吗？”

放下水壶，卡卡西翻了个白眼，“连月饼要配茶才最好这种事也不知道吗？不愧是吊车尾。”

“诶诶有这样的说法吗？我还是第一次知道耶！”

“好，现在可以去吃月饼了。”卡卡西用托盘端着茶壶与茶杯，说。

然后，他们两个便配着茶，吃起了月饼。

虽然那月饼非常甜，但因略带苦涩的茶水而并不令人感到腻。

于是，卡卡西保持着在中秋那天破例成为甜党的习惯直到现在。

但是，让他拥有了这个习惯的那人，这第十七个中秋也将要错过。


	21. 机器之心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果机器人爱上人类的话，到底是因为程序设定呢，还是感情模拟程序给予的类似人的自我产生的感觉？

「我爱你。」那个坐在对面的人说道。

「足够了哦带土。」他回答道。

「我真的爱你。」带土依旧一脸认真地重复着这句话。

「我知道了，真的够了带土……不，DRN-6852。可以了，我会让他们重新改写程序的。这样你就自由了……」他温和地笑着，把手埋进对方意外柔软的发中。

机器人瞪大了眼睛看着他， 「这不是程序运作而是我——」

「那你知道当初他为你设定的原则下最高指令是什么吗？」

「无论是什么，我对你的心意是真实的啊……」

「是让我开心。所以你这也仅是因为这条指令才会有这样的行动。」他叹了口气，然后微笑地看着，「等修改完成后，你的运行会恢复正常的。」

「不，即使只是他的替代品只要能——」

「但是你终究不是他。而且即使是他，我也希望能够是自己的意愿才……」

「那么，你只会爱他了吗？」机器人违反规则地插了嘴。

「是啊，爱到没法容下别人了。」他神情难得认真。

然后，他按下了关闭键，机器人陷入了沉睡。


	22. 【现代】未出口的表白

那是在一个雨天的故事。

店中因为客人过多而不得不拼桌。

坐在我对面的，是一位与我年龄相似的男人。

“我啊，曾经有一个非常喜欢的人，但是没有和他表过白。”

“那为什么不去呢？”

“最开始的时候是因为离开了那么多年，谁知道那家伙还记不记得我。后来……大概我觉得不用表白我们的关系也已经能说明一切了。再之后……”男人弹了弹烟灰“他不记得我了。你说，一个等了我快二十年的人因为用和我当初救他一样的方式救我而忘了我是不是很可笑？”

“脑震荡失忆吗？”

“没错。”

“我也似乎曾经出过车祸，之前的记忆全都丧尸了。但是我想，如果您真的喜欢他的话，陪在他的身边让他想起来也是不错的选择吧？至少我觉得对方应该是不想忘记的。”

“你说不想忘记的话……那些记忆是不是很容易就应该能够想起？”

“从医学角度来看应该是这样没错。”

那个男人沉默地盯着我看了半晌，然后笑了起来。他那半边带伤疤的脸甚至因此看起来柔和了许多：“既然这样的话，怎么也想不起来的记忆应该也不算特别重要吧。”

“我并没有那个意……”

“好啦好啦我明白了。和你聊天还真是令人愉快。不过……”他看看表，“时间似乎差不多，我该走了。谢谢你让我拼桌。”

看着他起身，不知为何我忽然问他，就像害怕着什么一样：“那么，您准备去见见那位失忆的人然后告白吗？”

他停下了脚步，依旧背对着我，“已经没有那个必要了，而且或许没有我他会活得更好。”接着他甩甩手离开了餐厅。

这就是我与那位不知名先生在雨中的唯一一次相遇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他不知道的是，那位先生因病在相遇后不久就去世了


	23. 【原作向】宇智波带土的梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间在有得到戒指（？）的阿飞以及卡卡西开了万花筒之前  
> 这是关于一个无旁人知晓的梦境以及与之带来的瞬间的动摇。  
> 大概比较算个人独白？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 观前申明：即使窝萌卡带卡，但琳终究是带土心中的光明。或许就如同他在卡卡西心中一样成为了一个代表，一个符号，总之他是几乎不可能忘了她的。

多久没有做过梦了呢？

带土醒来睁开眼，看着空间黑黝黝的天空发呆。

虽说是“天空”，其实也不过是无边无际的黑暗，就如同整个空间一样冰冷，令人窒息。

而唯一与空间格格不入的，或许只有身下的那张床。

在这略微阴暗的空间中显得柔软温馨，远远看去甚至还微微泛着光芒，照亮了周围。

就如同……她一样。

本不过是准备躺在空间的地面上度过夜晚，却因白绝的唠叨而放进了一张床。

“怎么说你主要还是人啊，人就应该睡在床上。”

他甩甩头把那家伙的奇怪理论以及对便意的好奇抛在脑后，闭上眼回忆起了刚才做的梦。

在梦里，他似乎又回到了少年时期，他与卡卡西又因为一些小小的矛盾吵了起来，而琳则落后几步，微笑地看着他们。水门老师则在远处的汇合点等待，看到他们走进，举起右手打了个招呼，附带一个大大的笑容。

接着，他的视野发生了变化——身旁的队友们忽然变矮。

一瞬间的惊讶后，他们眼中带上了防备之色，卡卡西迅速地将琳护在身后，然后抽出了白牙。

带土却呆立在那里，看了看自己带着手套的男人的双手，抬起右手摸摸自己的脸，却触碰到了面具。

“呵。”他扯扯嘴角，笑了起来。

那与他故意搞笑时的阿飞不同，是他自己原本的、略带沙哑的声音。

“你是什么人，到木叶来干什么？！”连水门都一脸严肃地摆出了战斗姿势。

“我谁也……”正要开口，却因受到攻击而虚化。

他惊讶地看到了少年时期的自己。

偷袭未成功，年轻的带土放出两支手里剑便迅速跳到卡卡西身旁与之平行，手上同样拿着苦无。

“你迟到了，带土。”

“笨蛋卡卡西，我根本就是藏在那里而已，才没有迟到！”

“不，你迟到了。你藏起来的时候我就发现你了。只是看他注意力都集中在前面所以没有出声。”

“哈？你又瞎说了！刚才我出来的一瞬间明明看到你很惊讶！”

无视了两个孩子的吵闹与他们导师警惕的目光，他看向了她的光——琳。

医疗忍者眼中的冷漠警惕刺痛了他。

没错啊，我现在可是敌人，怎么能奢求看到她的温柔呢？他自嘲地想着，接着便把自己抹掉了。

然后，他就醒了。

梦代表着什么吗？他用刚睡醒不太清晰的思维想了想。

不过是梦，在这个地狱中，什么意义都没有。

他得出了结论。

只有完全打破这个可怕又黑暗的世界，我才能够回到那时候。

只有月之眼——

他将那一丝悲伤抛在脑后，踏出了空间。

很久之后，那白色的床随着爆炸变成了碎片，空间中不再有不应存在的柔软的东西。

而曾经的那个梦，也早就被遗忘在角落。


	24. 【现代】【研究员】早餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代AU  
> 研究员设定小甜饼  
> 性格较偏向成年懒散（？）型与幼年充满活力（？）型

妈的也不知道给我个枕头。

前一天终于完成项目，回家倒头就睡的带土中午总算醒了过来。他坐起来扭扭脖子，然后看了眼隔壁床上的“尸体”，伸脚用力一踢。

那人却只从侧卧变成了仰卧，丝毫没有要醒来的痕迹。

带土伸直腿也够不到他，于是便放弃了，在床上躺成大字型闭上眼喊了起来：“卡卡西！卡卡西！笨蛋卡卡西——该起床了——” 

在他的不懈努力下，对方终于被吵醒了，然后拉起被子盖住头，含糊不清地说道：“大早上的这么有活力不如去做早饭吧带土……”接着便又没了声音。

“不要。说好这周都你做的！”似乎不满意这个回答，带土把自己挪到了另一张床上，用力向下拉被子。

“刺啦”一声，被单坏了。

“诶……？”拿着从被单上扯下的破布条，带土傻了眼。

“是是我马上就做早饭。”还没反应过来，他就被再次吵醒的人压在身下。 

“……哈？等等？！”反应总是慢一拍的带土还想说什么，却被堵住了嘴。 

一个深吻过后，带土喘了口气，说：“我还没刷牙。”

卡卡西顿了顿，脸上带着一种难以言明的表情开口：“这种时候你和我说这个？”

“你不是洁癖嘛我想还是先告诉你以免你等会又找理由克扣我甜食。”

“没事我也没刷牙呢，而且你在我看来不能再干净了。”

然后，卡卡西便履行了他做“早餐”的职责。


	25. 卡卡西的七夕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14年七夕文  
> 时间为战后几年  
> 大概有微鸣佐鸣  
> 土哥傲娇（？）形态，又（？）变回（？）了四战boss嘲讽型

清晨醒来，摸摸身边是空的。

「还在闹别扭吗？」这么想着，卡卡西微微一笑爬了起来，「等下去买他最喜欢的丸子吧。」

吃完早饭，清理了冰箱，卡卡西出门了。

「对了今天是周一啊……村南的那家蛋糕店今天的限量是巧克力慕斯应该没错。」盖好防鸦网，一转身就看到了一张不高兴脸。

“哟！”笑着打了声招呼，“早上好啊，带土。好几天了终于舍得出来啦？”

对方依旧摆着那张脸盯着他看。

“是~是~等下就和你一起去排队，先和我去火影办公室一趟吧？虽说是变成了悠闲的特别上忍，但还是要去接任务的。”

接着对方便扭过脸，然后把自己抹去了，卡卡西觉得在他消失之前听到了一声“哼”。

“真是的，既然偷懒的话帮我也一起嘛，怎么说我也是个想要悠闲度日的大叔了啊。”露出的双眼都弯成了月牙，虽然这么抱怨着却显得异常高兴。

到达火影办公室门口，便看到了自己靠在门上的恋人。

“久等啦。”看着抱胸靠墙的带土一脸嫌弃，卡卡西依旧笑眯眯的，“怎么说也是个大叔了嘛，当然不能和你的瞬移能力相比啊。好啦我尽量快点就是了。不要急，那家每天的供应量还是很大的，这一会时间不会卖光的。”

安慰完带土，卡卡西打开了办公室大门。只见穿着御神袍的鸣人蹲坐在转椅上抓耳挠腮，一只手还拿着笔在批阅申请。

看到来人，鸣人从座位上跳起，想要扑过来却被不知从何处闪出来的佐助一把抓住：“快点干活，别想偷懒。”

“呜啊啊今天明明是七夕为什么还有那么多事啊——我想和佐助你一起去庙会玩啊……而且今天还会放烟花呢！卡卡西老师救我——”

“工作要先做完哦鸣人。”

“你看连卡卡西都这么说了。你快工作。早点做完早点去庙会。”

“诶诶？！这么说佐助你答应和我一起去了？哦哦哦又有干劲了！”

“七夕的话……果然还是不工作了吧……”卡卡西看着打打闹闹的学生们小声地自言自语，然后转过头对身后半步的带土说道“去买甜食吧，带土。”

忽然安静了。

视线都集中到了他们两个身上。

带土很不屑地瞥了眼，嘴角拉出一个嘲讽的弧度，然后再次把自己抹去。

“卡卡西老师……”沉默半饷，鸣人开口了，“你知道的……”

“不要紧。”卡卡西开了口，语气坚定，“我是不会把他交出去的。你看，四战都过了好几年了还不是保下来了？实在不行的话即使我和他去隐居也不要紧。”虽然那样可能每天好吃的甜食会减少很多。

「要不要去多学一点甜食呢？」跟着没说出口的那句话，卡卡西脑中冒出了这样一个想法。

他微微摇了摇头，忽略了已经成为火影的学生欲言又止的表情说道：“就不打扰你们啦，不快点去排队的话限量蛋糕真的可能会卖完。”接着他便退出了办公室，伴着门内“为什么拦着我啦佐助！”“你觉得他自己愿意，你能叫醒他么？”的年轻火影与暗部队长的对话赶向蛋糕店。

蛋糕店前如平常一般排着长龙，而带土虽然先离开，却依旧排在末尾。

「来晚了么……」走近一看，带土果然又是一脸的不高兴，似乎在埋怨他动作太慢。

“卡卡西前辈？”正在为此发愁，前方传来了一个充满活力的女声。卡卡西抬头一看，是在向他挥手红豆。

“卡卡西前辈你也是来买这家蛋糕的么？果然七夕就应该吃蛋糕啊！”

回应着红豆的话，卡卡西蹭到了红豆的位置，小声说道：“拜托啦红豆，让我插个队吧，今天这个蛋糕我一定要买到啊。”

“这点小事算什么，来来来排我前面吧！”说着红豆便让出了身前的位置。

“谢啦。”卡卡西笑着回应。

夜晚，卡卡西与带土两人坐在火影崖上，吃着丸子看着村子，一道亮光闪过，“开始放烟花了啊，带土。”

「 以后的日子都能和今天一样就好了。」卡卡西这么想着，牵住了带土的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实带土还是死了  
> 卡卡西受不了打击终于出问题了【。   
> “ 带土”是他幻想出来的，大概是“就算他还是一脸嘲讽和不开心我也想他活着”这样。  
> 可燃垃圾什么的查了下食物就算这个分类，然后33清理冰箱就是把每天买的一堆甜食丢掉


	26. 【演员梗】便当要看清了才能吃

“就跟你说了东西不能乱吃。”靠在墙上的卡卡西这么说道。

“谁知道那是那个老祖宗做的啦！”厕所里传来了带土的声音，“放那我还以为是剧组的盒饭呢！”

“看包装就知道了吧？根本就是循环利用。”

“现在都什么年代了怎么还会有人把店家的打包盒洗干净继续用啊——”然后就传出了一串不雅的声音。

卡卡西边继续熟悉着剧本边回答：“所以才会被叫太奶奶啊。不过我也第一次见有人吃炒饭喝牛奶拉肚子的。话说你快点，要不今天得加班了。”

冲水声过后，带土怒气冲冲地打开了门，“这是体质问题！谁规定吃炒饭就不能拉肚子了！再说了又不是我愿意这样的！还不是炒饭的问题！笨卡卡你之前为什么不提醒我！”

叹了口气，“是是，我的错行了吧？还有，你出来那么快手有没有认真洗？”

“你觉得我会不洗手吗？！我是那种人吗？！”

“你就是。不过就算你没洗手我也喜欢你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于一个轻微洁癖（读作处女座）的人来说这已经是很大的让步（？）了哦土土【  
> 炒饭那事情大概是亲生经历……每次吃二次加工（即炒一炒）的菜饭过几个小时都会肚子疼残念……  
> 然后老祖宗=祖奶奶辈的辉夜姬（辈分什么的真可怕呢【【【


	27. 【演员梗】杀青后不做些什么吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定大致为如果这是拍戏  
> 带土为偏向少年时期性格，伤脸为特殊妆  
> 卡卡西为守时稍微有处女座（？）遵守计划表性格【又在黑处女座

在完成了眼睛特写的拍摄后，带土的戏份总算是全部完成。

“大家暂停一下，”导演拍了拍手引起所有人的注意，“宇智波带土先生到今天为止，杀青了！”

接着便有人送上话束。接过后带土鞠了一躬，发表起了感言：“刚开始接到这个角色的时候我很惊讶，因为这和我之前的角色类型完全不同，我想这也算是演艺事业上的突破吧。然后在拍摄的这段时间，感谢各位的照顾。剩下的话，等庆祝会上再说吧，到时候请务必替我留出一两个小时发言啊——”

在大家的笑声中卡卡西拍了拍他的肩，“要现在一起去喝一杯么？”

“你今天的拍完了？”

“当然。”卡卡西努努嘴斜眼瞧了下片场，“接下去几天是那两个孩子的回忆部分以及鸣人佐助他们和辉夜姬的打戏，没我什么事。”

带土向他投去怀疑的眼神，“早退真的没事么，你不是最……”

“稍微不遵守一次没什么关系。”卡卡西打断了他的话，“到底去不去？”然后他快步向门口走去。

“当然去！难得你会请客——等等刚刚那句不是我以前说的么原来你还记得？！喂笨卡卡你等等我啊——”

接着之后几天，卡卡西都未在片场出现……


	28. 【原作向】结局后出现的土

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在异空间时期旧作  
> 是“说不定最后说查克拉不太够于是把7班送出来自己就在里面不走，就这么不知道死没死地消失了”的土哥的结局之后的脑洞【【【

这次大概真的不行了。卡卡西躲在树后这么想到。

虽然四战时所有人放下成见共同对抗敌人，但没过几年却又如同当初一般。新的叛忍，互相有所妨碍而不得不厮杀的不同忍村的人们，即使曾经并肩作战也无法改变如今的敌对关系，甚至因此令对方更难以对付。就如同他和……带土一般。

他和带土曾经同在水门班，即使互相不服但终究常在一起训练。他们两个合作无间，甚至只要一个细微的动作，就能知道对方的想法。然后……带土就“死了”，直到四战的战场上他的面具被鸣人打落。神威空间中的战斗，两个人用着同样的战术，攻击着对方的弱点，与当年两人的对战练习完全相同，只不过这次的结束并非和解之印而是一方被捅穿。之后的斑出现、十尾人柱力、带土的反水，一切都发生得如此之快，甚至让人没有时间去思考。

再然后两人便再次联手。虽然过了近二十年，配合却依旧天衣无缝。含糊其辞的话语迷惑了斑，虽然之后被斑夺走了左眼，但也算是成功地救回了鸣人。至于辉夜姬的出现以及之后的战斗，已经超出了“普通人”可以干预的范畴。

敌人越来越接近，打断了卡卡西的回忆。这种时候还会开小差，看来真的是老了，是时候该退休了吧……自嘲地想着，卡卡西强打起精神防范将要袭来的攻击。

……诶？他呆了呆，对方是……离开了？幻术？不，是有别人来了？他放出分身，不想却看到了被打倒的忍者与一个不知是敌是友，穿着白袍带着狐狸面具的白长炸。

“卡卡西。”对方开了口，声音令人怀念，“没有了写轮眼之后你可真是够弱的，只是这么几个小喽啰也能把你逼到这个地步？”

卡卡西却对他的嘲讽不予理睬，属于自己的黑色双眸中难以置信、狂喜等一系列情绪交织在一起，然后笑成了月牙状，“欢迎回来，带土。”他迎了上去，给与那不知为何会出现在此的人一个大大的拥抱。


	29. 【回村土】我的眼与你的脸

'每天早上都被自己帅醒。'

对着镜子照左侧脸的带土忽然想到了这么一句。

然后他转头看了看拥有自己左眼的卡卡西。

“怎么了？我脸上有什么么？”对方疑惑地问道

“不，只是忽然发现你左半边长得也还不错。”

“哈？只有左半边么？”

“右半边虽然也不错但总没有有我的写轮眼的左半边帅。”

“就算有你的写轮眼脸还是我的脸啊？”

“不，有了我的眼睛那这半边就是我的了。”

“……”

虽然被用死鱼眼望着，带土心情依旧很好。他吃了两盘丸子，甚至在卡卡西说晚上吃他最讨厌的青椒与胡萝卜时也没有反对。


	30. 【原作向】空间中的对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 设定是微妙不同的月之眼发动后在创造的空间中的对话

“这个世界，难道你不满意么？”带土看着面前摆出攻击姿势的白发上忍，摊开手，“你看，大家都这么幸福而愉快，还有什么不满呢？”他叹了口气，连肩膀也塌了下来。  
“带土……这个世界就算美好也不是真实的，面对现实吧……”拿着手里剑，神情悲伤的卡卡西说道。  
“果然我们之间已经没有什么可说的了。等我创造出了完美的世界之后，你一定也能感到开心。”他皱着眉闭上双眼，似乎不再有交谈的兴致。  
握了握拳，卡卡西忽然泄了气，“到现在你还不明白么……我更想在我们的世界中体验这些。只要你解开幻术和我回去，有几位火影大人在，加上你的能力与特殊性不会被太为难的。”  
“回去？哈，回哪去？这就是我的世界！老师还活着，宇智波族也完全融入了木叶，有什么不好？！”

“这不是我们的世界。这只是你一个人的幻想……醒醒吧，带土。”


End file.
